Of Love and Shawarma
by MARVELous life
Summary: A cute little thing written after seeing The Avengers. The reunion that Tony and Pepper never really got. Their love made it through the battle, and this story just goes to prove it. Don't read if you haven't seen the movie yet; contains a spoiler or two!


**So, I decided to write this after seeing The Avengers - BEST MOVIE EVER! I thought that Tony and Pepper needed a better reunion. **

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET! This contains a spoiler or two. And I highly recommend that - if you haven't seen of plan on seeing the movie again - that you stick through the credits. It's hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or The Avengers. If I did, I would be meeting everyone in the movie right now. Especially Robert Downey Jr and Samuel L. Jackson. Those two are total bosses, especially in the movies!**

* * *

"Mm. Shawarma isn't that bad!" Tony Stark said. He and the rest of The Avengers had assembled at the Shawarma place a couple of blocks from Stark Tower, just as Tony had suggested. They were now headed back to the nearly decimated skyscraper, food in hand. Tony really wanted out of the Iron Man suit and Bruce Banner wanted a look around the place, even if it had been ruined.

"Tony, give me a ride up?" Bruce asked as the group approached the base of the building.

"Latch on, Dr.," Tony responded. Bruce grabbed hold of Tony and the two flew up to the top of the building. Clint fired a grappling arrow upwards, wrapped his right arm around Natasha, and the two were pulled up to the top.

"Want a ride?" Thor asked Steve as he began to twirl his hammer in a circular motion.

"Why not?" Steve shrugged. Thor grabbed him by the arm and took Captain America up to the top floor of the building with him.

Up top, Bruce was looking around at the super technologically advanced gadgets in the building. He took great pleasure in looking at Tony's suit designs and modifications as they floated in the air around him.

"Jarvis," Tony called out.

"Yes, sir?" The bodiless voice responded. Steve looked up in surprise from where he was talking with Bruce when Jarvis responded. He would definitely have a hard time getting used to that. Even Natasha, Clint, and Thor looked up from where they were talking.

"Electronic butler. Nice," Hawkeye said.

"Call Pepper Potts," Tony said. Jarvis complied. A nearby computer screen began a call to Pepper, Tony's girlfriend. After five rings, the call went to voicemail.

"Shall I try again, sir?" Jarvis asked as Tony wandered over to the bar – which was surprisingly still intact – for a drink. He began to worry; what if something had happened to Pepper?

"Sure."

The computer began calling again, but this time the call cut off after two rings. Natasha began to worry a bit along with Tony. She knew Pepper and she also knew that Pepper didn't just ignore a call, especially not from Tony.

"Are you crazy?" A voice shouted. A woman burst through the doors of the upper level.

"Pepper, have you ever tried Shawarma?" Tony asked nonchalantly. Inside, he filled with relief.

"That is not the point, Tony, and you know it! How many times are you going to almost kill yourself? You don't run on infinite power!"

"Hey, I did pretty well. We're all still alive and nothing's trying to kill us right now," Tony argued.

"I swear to God, I will hurt you so badly if you ever do anything like that again! That was the second time I've seen you without that," She motioned to the arc reactor on Tony's chest, "lit up and I don't ever want to see it like that again!" Pepper yelled. She hated not knowing if Tony was going to be okay or not. That's why she was freaking out so badly. But it was also one of the reasons why she couldn't stop loving him.

"So, who is she?" Steve asked as the two continued to yell at each other.

"Pepper, his assistant," Natasha responded.

"She's works for him; he's got a super suit made of iron just a few feet away, and he's just letting her yell at him like that?" Clint inquired.

"They really must not get along very well," Bruce mused.

"They have a complicated relationship," The Black Widow said. She would know; she used to work for Stark Incorporated.

"I'm sick of not knowing if you're going to blow up a building, a city, yourself –" Pepper was cut off by Tony kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist.

"I missed you," Tony murmured against her lips.

"I missed you, too," Pepper whispered back.

"I thought she was Tony's assistant," Steve said.

"She is," Natasha answered.

"But they're dating?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that against work policies or something?" Bruce inquired.

"I told you, it's complicated," Natasha said.

"Now, let's get to fixing my baby up," Pepper said as she and Tony finally broke apart.

"It's only twelve percent yours," Tony reminded her jokingly.

"Then I only missed you by twelve percent," Pepper joked back. "Fifty percent."

Tony chuckled. He loved Pepper too much to say no. "Deal. But Jarvis and the bar are not part of your fifty."

Pepper laughed. She got up on the tips of her toes and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek, to which he responded by wrapping an arm around her waist. The two wandered off to assess the damage and see what needed to be immediately repaired or replaced.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand you mortals," Thor said as the group watched the couple walk away.

"Don't worry, I don't think I've ever met anyone more confusing than those two," Natasha reassured him. The group shared a collective laugh.

The Black Widow was right, though. Tony and Pepper's relationship was a complicated, confusing one, especially when it came to Tony being Iron Man. But they made it work, because they always will love each other.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, please! I've got another Avengers oneshot going up tomorrow!**


End file.
